When cooking over an open flame of a campfire foods, such as meat, vegetables and the like, are impaled on a skewer. The skewer is held by the user over the flame. With existing skewers care must be taken to turn the skewer frequently or the food being cooked will become burned and blackened on the side nearest the flame.